1. Field of the Invention
Sometimes visibility can change within minutes, helicopters operations from small surface ships can be cut short by rough seas, low visibility and darkness, landing being by far the greatest problem. This invention is designed to greatly help solve this problem in an economical way; a system that is effective and reduces the need for at least some of the costly electronic systems. This is an electrical system not an electronic one.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radars can be too powerful to be used at short ranges. Some can have blind spots close to the ship because of sea return. Others are not designed for tracking helicopters all the way to the deck.
To guide a helicopter all the way to the deck, a high-resolution surface surveillance radar with effective filters that take away sea and rain clutter. Integrated with the radar is an electro-optical infrared camera to provide a clearer picture of the helicopter to the controllers. The above system can solve the problem. Then there is the cost factor to consider for the above and other highly technical electronic systems.